The Littlest CSI
by littlemissprincess721
Summary: A fifteen year old genius comes to work at the MiamiDade Crime Lab. First part in what I hope will be a series. Chapter One, Emily Meets the Team. Some HoratioCalliegh hint later on. Read and Review
1. The Application

Chapter One.

"You're going away for a long time," Horatio Caine said as he leaned over the table.

"Bastard," the young convict replied.

"Gentlemen, take this man away please." Caine watched the young man leave and with a sigh made his way out of the small room.

He walked slowly down the hall to his office. It had been a long three days. They had found a little girl dead in her bedroom. All evidence had pointed to the girl's sitter, a very nice young woman and apparently the only one in the house at the moment. Horatio's gut feeling, however, had told him this girl was innocent.

"Keep looking," he had told his disgruntled CSI's.

Finally, this morning they had found it. Trace evidence that had pointed to the young woman's ex-boyfriend. The trace had been on the little girl's stuffed pony; the young man worked at a clothing store and fibers from a certain brand of sweater the store sold had been in the pony's mane. Horatio smiled. Always think outside the box.

He opened the door to his office and sat down in his comfortable leather chair. He rested his forearms on his desk and ran his hands through his red hair. That poor little girl, she died in the name of revenge. She had been an innocent caught up in something that should have never concerned her, but that's why he had taken this job. As painful as it was sometimes, it was a comfort to know he was bringing justice to the victims.

Unfortunately justice had its setbacks. In the form of paperwork, and there was a mountain of it on his desk.

"_Oh well," _he thought, "_better get started_."

Two hours later, he was down to the last of the mail on his desk, but something else caught his eye, a green folder. He looked at it curiously for a minute then picked it up and opened it.

It was an application. He read the résumé for a minute, raised his eyebrows, and walked out the door. He needed to ask Calleigh about this.

He found Calleigh out in the hall a few minutes later.

"Hey, Calleigh, got a minute?"

"Sure H", the pretty blonde replied. "What's up?"

"Well, I have got an application on my desk this morning for a new Trace Analyst. She seems to have some very good credentials. You know, a degree from a good school, field training, and other good things."

"She? What's her name?" Calleigh asked.

"Doctor Emily Taylor," replied Horatio.

"You're kidding!" Calleigh said with a look of shock.

"He's kidding about what?" Eric Delko asked as he walked down the hall towards them.

"Horatio's got an application from Dr. Emily Taylor to work at this lab," Calleigh said.

"So?" said Eric "Why is that so special?"

"Wait Calleigh, did you say Dr. Emily Taylor?" said Ryan Wolfe with curiosity.

"Yes, she did, and I want to know why that name is so special," Eric said.

"Well, she's got a doctorate, and she's only fifteen years old," said Calleigh.

"Fifteen!" said Eric, "That's crazy!"

"Well, she's applying here, and her résumé is good. I'll give her a call." Horatio said.

One week later...

Emily Taylor took a deep breath and walked through the glass doors of the Miami-Dade PD. Her new boss had told her to come in for a week-long trial, to see how she worked in the field and how she well she fit with the team. She was slightly nervous, but excited too.

She walked up to the front desk with what she hoped was confidence and told the secretary her name. The lady smiled and pointed her to the elevator.

She exited the elevator on the second floor and walked up to the front desk. Again she told the secretary her name. Suddenly a deep authoritative voice spoke behind her.

"Dr. Emily Taylor?"

She turned slowly. "Yes sir, that's me. You must be Lieutenant Caine."

She sized up the man before her. He was tall, redheaded and blue-eyed. He had a commanding look about him, as if he had a goal he was determined to reach. He smiled in an almost fatherly way to her, before extending his hand. She shook it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Doctor Taylor." Horatio looked at the girl before him. She was about 5' 5" he guessed, and thin. Her red hair was pulled back behind a black ribbon. She was wearing casual, comfortable looking clothes. She had a nice face, but her most striking feature was her green eyes. They were bright, intelligent and observant.

"Please, call me Emily."

"Only if you call me Horatio," he smiled. "Would you like to meet the rest of the team?"

"Sure."

The walked down the hall to the break room. She looked around. There was a table and some comfy chairs and a couch, as well as a refrigerator and a coffee machine. She took a seat by the table.

"They should be here any minute." Horatio said.

"Okay," said Emily.

About five seconds later the team walked in. Emily stood up and glanced at the three people before her.

On the left was a tall blonde woman. She was very pretty, and thin, but she looked as though she could take care of herself. "Emily, this is Calleigh Duquesne, our Ballistics expert." She shook the woman's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Calleigh."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Doctor Taylor." Calleigh replied.

"Please, call me Emily."

Now, a tall man stood before her. He looked to be of Latin American heritage. He was extremely handsome, tan, and had dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Eric Delko, but you can call me Eric."

"Nice to meet you Eric." Emily said as she shook his hand

She turned to the next man. He was young and had shaggy, brown hair and brown eyes. He was handsome as well and looked intellectual.

"Ryan Wolfe," he said as he extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you Doctor Taylor."

"Call me Emily, please. Doctor Taylor makes me feel...well, old." She said as she shook his hand with a sheepish smile.

Everyone laughed, but then Horatio's pager beeped. He took it off his belt and peered at it for a moment.

"We've got a call, triple homicide. Looks like we'll need the whole team on this one."

"Ready for your first case?" He asked Emily as he turned to face her.


	2. An Eventful First Week: Part 1

Chapter 2

Emily was slightly nervous on the car ride out there. She shifted slightly in the passenger seat of Eric Delko's Hummer.

"_A triple homicide_ _means a lot of processing_," she thought. Oh well this was her new job now and she would just have to do it.

"Nervous?" asked Delko from the driver's seat.

"A little." she replied.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Just relax and take everything one step at a time," Delko said with an encouraging smile.

Fifteen minutes later they parked just up the street to their new destination. Emily took in the neighborhood around her. It was middle class looking, with nice houses and manicured lawns. It was spring and the flowers were coming into full bloom in the carefully tended gardens. This normally peaceful setting was broken, however, with crime scene tape.

Delko flashed his badge and she showed her I.D. They ducked under the tape and made their way into the house.

"What do we have, H?" Delko asked when they found Horatio.

Horatio was standing over the body of a woman, in her thirties, blonde. Calleigh was pulling out her kit in the hall bathroom. Ryan was taking pictures of the living room.

"Alex has already been here," said Horatio. "Why were you both so late anyway?"

"Traffic sucked," said Delko. "There was like a five car pile up on the highway."

Horatio sighed and pointed to the woman.

"Gunshot wound to the head and chest. Bruises around her face and on her arms show signs of a struggle. There's also some blood on her fingers. I've taken a sample to send to trace."

He led them to the next victim. A man in his thirties lay only a few steps behind the woman. He was tall with brown hair. He was sitting with his back against the wall; one hand was in his lap, covered in blood, his other hand rested on the floor.

"Stab wound to the neck killed him. He also shows signs of a struggle, note the bruising on his arms and face." Horatio said

"He was trying to save himself." Emily said. "Look at the hand covered in blood. Judging by the smear down the front of his shirt and the position of his hand, palm upward, he was holding his hand to his neck to try and stop the bleeding."

"Very good, Emily." Horatio said with a nod of approval.

"We still haven't found the girl yet," he continued. "I am going with the search party. You two help Calleigh and Ryan process the house."

"Got it," said Eric "C'mon Emily lets go."

They took out their crime lights and began searching the other rooms of the house.

"Hey, Eric. I think I have something," Emily called. A trail of small blood droplets led into a small neat kitchen. They ended at the sink cabinet. There was blood on the small door handle and a tiny smear of blood on the bottom of the door. Emily looked at Eric, who had his gun out. Eric nodded. Emily swung open the door.

A little girl was underneath the sink. Trembling, Emily reached out to take the girl's pulse.

"Eric, get H and call 911. She's got a pulse!" Eric nodded and took off, yelling for Horatio.

Carefully, Emily pulled the little girl out and laid her on the floor. Her breathing was shallow and labored; Emily could barely see the rise and fall of her small chest. There was a stab wound in her side. Emily quickly grabbed a towel she had seen by the sink and folded it carefully; pressing it into the wound.

"Hey, sweetheart, can you hear me?" Emily said. "Wake up honey, c'mon. Open your eyes."

The little girl stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open. Bright green eyes met frightened blue ones as the little girl tried to talk. The girl took a shuddering breath, and then her eyes closed again and she stopped breathing.

"NO!" Emily shouted, as she began to perform CPR. Eric ran back into the room with Horatio, who reapplied pressure to the wound as Emily continued breathing for the girl.

"C'mon, breathe!" she said as she came up to take a few deep breaths as she continued to try and save the little girl's life.

"Where are the paramedics, Eric?" yelled Horatio, as Eric passed him another cloth to cover the girls wound.

"I called them, H. They should be here any second," Eric replied.

They heard the sound of sirens and shouting, and seconds later three paramedics rushed into the room. Emily stepped back as they began working on the girl. A minute later they left with the girl on the stretcher.

Emily was shaking as she watched them leave. She felt lightheaded and dizzy and she swayed slightly. Eric came over and put a firm hand on her shoulder and steered her outside to a bench. She sat down and stared at her blood-covered hands.

"I'll be right back," Eric said. Emily nodded slightly.

A minute later, Eric was back with a wet cloth to help clean Emily's hands. She accepted it gratefully.

"You okay?" he asked as she wiped her hands off.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she said softly.

"Pretty eventful first day huh?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"You want to go back to the lab?"

"No, we have to help Calleigh and Ryan process the scene."

Emily stood up with renewed determination and started back to the house. Eric shook his head, stood up, and followed.


	3. Evidence

okay so heres the next chapter!

Okay guys, here is the newest chapter to The Littlest CSI. It is definitely a short one but I have a LOT going on right now!

Some announcements.

I would like to thank Spaceape and KatieC both of which I have accepted as my betas!

I would also like to thank my readers and reviewers! The number of hits I got made me very happy. :)

Also I just want to say that though my character is an original creation she is not a MarySue! I have been warned that she started out slightly Mary-Sueish, but her character development is very different than a Mary-Sue. If she starts to turn Mary-Sue again please let me know!

Again I am very new to the astounding world of FanFiction so any corrections or helpful hints in a review would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: CSI:Miami is not mine tear, but Emily Taylor is!

Thanks again!

Jenni

-

Emily stared intently at the gun in her hands. Eric had given it to her because he had found a slightly sticky substance on the trigger and was bogged down with other evidence from the now double-homicide. She carefully began to process the trigger. She took pictures, than swabbed it

and began to run tests.

After about 20 minutes, the computer printed out the

results. Her eyes shone with excitement as she saw the results of the computer analysis.

"Hey H!" she called as she jogged down the hall, "I have the results from the trace on the gun. That sticky substance is gum from the Black Gum Tree. They grow in swamps, but a greenhouse near here grows and sells them."

"And which greenhouse is that?"

"Green Miami. Didn't the gardener for the Mansinelli family work there?"

"Yes. It looks like we've got a lead." Horatio turned to walk away.

"Wait! Can I come?" Emily said quickly.

"No, we have a ton of evidence. Besides I think you've had enough field experience for one day." Horatio smiled and walked away.

"Dangit!" she said under her breath. She walked back to the lab and sighed as she saw the evidence pile that awaited her.

Told you it was short :P Now review!


	4. Mr Sanchez's Brother

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!

Some Announcements

I just finished exams! Yay so hopefully I'll have a little time to keep this thing going!

Thanks to KatieC and Spaceape! I would not be able to do this without them!

AND NOW THE STORY!

Disclaimer: CSI Miami is not mine...wow I feel sad now; but Emily Taylor is mine!

Horatio stared at the man across from him at the table. Pablo Sanchez was a small, wiry Mexican man. He was fidgeting in his seat and seemed thoroughly uncomfortable with being anywhere near a Police Officer.

"Why am I here?" he asked in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"You are here, because you are going to tell me why sap that was found on your gardening gloves was also found on this gun." Horatio replied evenly as he slid the picture of the gun toward the suspect.

"I... I don't know... I've never seen the gun before." Pablo said, his voice still rising in pitch as his foot bounced nervously underneath the table.

"Now, Mr. Sanchez, you are lying. This gun is registered to you. You work with black gum trees and sap from those trees was found on your gardening gloves. You wore those gloves when you murdered Mrs. Mancinelli. What you didn't realize was that sap was transferred to the gun. The bullets recovered from house matched to the gun. You are not getting out of this," Horatio leaned in closer with every word. "I suggest you tell me the truth Mr. Sanchez or this situation could get much worse."

"Fine, I killed them. I killed them all. You see, they owed me money... a lot of it. I wanted my money and they wouldn't pay, so I killed them." Pablo said, but something in his eyes told Horatio this was only half the truth.

"Mr. Sanchez, you're still not telling me everything."

"I will not say any more," replied Pablo. Horatio frowned as his Cell Phone started to ring.

"Caine," he answered "Really? Hmm, Okay...Okay...Okay. Emily, please come down to the interview room with that."

Emily smiled as she hung up the office phone and gathered her evidence. After two long hard hours of processing she had finally finished everything. She had loads for Horatio. However, before she could finish explaining her findings, Horatio had cut her off. She finished gathering her papers and tore out the door, flying past Eric and Calleigh, practically tripping all over herself on the way.

"Hi guys! Bye guys!" she said as she rushed past them.

"She certainly is an exuberant one isn't she?" said Calleigh.

"Yeah." Eric replied with a laugh.

Emily skidded to a stop just outside the interview room and quickly composed herself as she walked into the room. Horatio was standing by the window. A short, nervous looking Mexican man was sitting at the table.

"Hello Emily," Horatio said calmly. "Now when we spoke on the phone it seemed like you had some interesting results to give me."

"I do." Emily replied

"Well then, why don't you sit right here and show it to Mr. Sanchez?"

"I will. Okay, I processed the knife we found at the Scene and found some blood on it. However, the DNA sample from the blood did not match Mr. Mancinelli or his daughter. I processed further and found that the blood had some alleles in common with you; in fact, the blood is from your brother. I ran the blood and found a match, to a Mr. Juan Sanchez. He had quite a rap sheet too; three charges for assault, a suspected rape; but he was acquitted and two robbery charges." Emily finished speaking, then looked up at Horatio.

"Thank you, Emily. So, Mr. Sanchez you were not alone. Would you like to finish your story?"

"Okay, okay! I did not do it alone. My brother helped me. You see, the Mancinelli's had not paid me for two months, and my job at the gardener's is not enough to support my various...investments." At this, Horatio raised his eyebrows.

"I owed my brother some money. Yesterday, I was working in the back when my brother came. He was angry with me. He gets violent when he's angry. He handed me my gun and told me we would kill them and then we would get the money they keep in a safe in the house for emergencies. He said they owed me; that I worked too hard. Then he stormed into the house. He stabbed the husband and then the wife came around the corner. I...I shot her; there was nothing else I could do. Then the little girl walked in. My brother stabbed her and was about to kill her when we heard the sirens. He ran. I put the girl under the sink and ran too." Pablo sat in the chair, defeated.

"Emily," Horatio said, "Grab Ryan, please. We are going to get Juan Sanchez."

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to a junk house in a rough looking neighborhood. The three of them got out of the car and walked up to the door. Horatio knocked.

"Mr. Sanchez!" He knocked louder. "Mr. Sanchez! Miami Dade police! Open up."

Emily heard a voice and a crash, then silence. Horatio pulled out his gun and nodded to Ryan and Emily, who followed suit.

"Ryan, go around the back and clear it. Emily and I will take the house."

Ryan nodded. Horatio waited a few seconds then turned and kicked down the door.

Emily tensed as she walked in the house, looking all around for any sign of movement. Her eyes swept over a broken glass vase that was in the middle room of the dingy house. The back door was halfway open. Ryan slipped in.

"Didn't see anyone." He said, looking carefully around the room.

Suddenly Emily saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. "Ryan, I don't think you cleared the backyard all the way!" she said.

Then gunshots rang out. Two shots and Emily heard glass shatter around her as Ryan dove to the right grabbing her with him. She heard another shot just before they hit the ground, and heard a bullet fly right past her ear.

"Ryan, Emily, stay where you are."

Emily looked up slowly and saw Horatio getting up. He peered around the door, and fired two shots. Then, all was silent. Horatio walked slowly out the door.

"You guys can come out here now!" Horatio yelled. Ryan carefully helped Emily up and they walked out the door. Horatio was standing over the dead body of Juan Sanchez.

"Well, I guess this case is solved." Ryan said.

Emily nodded, but suddenly the world around her spun. Horatio reached out and grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"Horatio, she's bleeding. Right here." Ryan pointed to a cut on the right of her forehead. It was bleeding at a moderate rate. Ryan ran to grab a first aid kit from the car.

"Emily why don't we sit down for a minute, okay?" Horatio said softly. Emily nodded, her face pale, while Horatio pressed on the wound with his hand and slowly lowered her to a sitting position on the ground. Ryan ran back in with the first aid kit.

"Do we need to call the paramedics?" he asked as he grabbed some gauze.

"I don't think so," said Horatio "It looks like a graze. Do you want us to call the paramedics?" Horatio asked Emily.

"No," said Emily, I hate doctors."

Horatio sighed, "I think we can have Alexx fix her up. Why don't we go back to the lab?" Horatio and Ryan helped Emily to her feet and the three CSI's walked out just as backup arrived.

I do have to apologize for the bad formatting in the last chapter... my computer was weird!

Review plzthnx!


	5. Stitches

Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

I'm going to post two new chapters at once and hopefully wrap up this story.

Some Announcements:

Thanks again to Spaceape and KatieC!

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are wonderful!

Disclaimer: CSI Miami is not mine, but Emily Taylor is.

"Ryan, will you take Emily down to Alexx? I have some things I need to do." Horatio said as the three of them walked into the lab.

"Sure boss." Ryan said.

Soon they were in the ME's office. Alexx looked up.

"Hey guys. What can I do for you?"

"Emily was grazed by a bullet on her forehead. She needs stitches." Ryan said. Ryan, you can go now; everything is fine."

"Alright," Ryan replied. "See you later."

"Emily, honey. Why don't you come over here and have a seat. I'll take a look at that cut."

Emily was silent throughout the whole ordeal. She sat in the chair that Alexx provided and watched the pretty ME bustle about, gathering supplies. She had only met the ME once before, but she had liked her very much. Alexx carefully unwrapped the temporary gauze bandage and examined the cut. The bleeding had mostly stopped, but the cut looked dirty. Alexx took some alcohol on a gauze pad.

"This might sting a little, but I have to clean it." Said Alexx.

Emily nodded. Alexx carefully began to clean out the wound. It did sting; Emily flinched, but it was soon over. "That was the easiest part," Said Alexx softly. She took the sterile needle and ran the medical thread through it. "Here we go."

Twelve stitches later Alexx tied off the thread. She put a bandage on Emily's forehead, securing it with medical tape. "There you go. All done." the ME said with a smile.

"Thanks Alexx." Emily said as she hopped off the table.

The ME gave her hug. "Come back in a couple days so I can check those stitches. "

Emily went back up to the lab. Ryan was in there, processing something.

"Need help?" Emily asked as she retrieved her lab coat.

"Nope, but Horatio wanted you to come up to his office." Ryan replied.

"Okey dokey." Emily said.

She entered Horatio's office and found him doing some paper work at his desk. He looked up.

"Oh, hello Emily. I just wanted to tell you to go home, you need some rest. The last couple of days have been tough."

Emily was about to protest, but the look in Horatio's eye said, "Don't even think about it."

"Okay H. See you later!"

Emily went to the locker room and found her temporary locker. Calleigh walked in while she was retrieving her things.

"Hey, Emily. Going home so soon?"

"Yeah" Emily said looking at Calleigh. Calleigh saw

the bandage on her head.

"What happened to you?" she asked with some concern.

"Oh nothing," Emily replied, "It was just a graze."

"I guess H is sending you home then?" Calleigh said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, but I did want to stay here."

Calleigh noticed the regret in Emily's voice, but shook her head. "When Horatio says to go home and rest it is usually best not to fight it. I'm sure there will be plenty to do when you come back tomorrow."

"Okay. See you later Calleigh."

"Bye, Emily!"

Twenty minutes later Emily pulled her car up to her home and walked in the front door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she yelled as she dropped her stuff in the doorway.

"Hey sweetheart!" her mom's voice came from the kitchen. Emily locked up her gun and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, Em, you're home early today. Is anything wrong?" Vicki Taylor, a pretty, middle aged brunette with green eyes asked.

"Nothing really." Emily said, leaning on the kitchen counter. Just then her mom caught sight of the bandage.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" she asked as she rushed over.

"Mom, it's nothing. Just a graze," Emily replied somewhat exasperated. When her mom wouldn't stop staring she vented a frustrated sigh. "I swear, Mom, I'm totally fine."

Emily heard the front door open and turned around just as a little girl of about six years and a taller girl that looked around ten bounded into the kitchen.

"Emily's home!" the little girl shouted as Emily bent

to pick her up.

"Hey, Lizzie. How was your day?" Emily asked the little redhead.

"Great!" said Lizzie excitedly. "Daddy took Chels and I to the park!"

Emily smiled at her other younger sister, Chelsea, a pretty girl of about ten, a brunette, like her Mother, with blue eyes.

"Mom, what's for lunch?" Chelsea asked, as Emily hugged her Dad, a tall, muscular middle-aged man. Emily's dad was a Radiologist, but he had the day off today.

"I just made sandwiches." Emily's Mom said.

After lunch, Emily excused herself and stole away to her favorite place in her house, her art studio. Her fingers were itching to feel the brush move along the soft canvas. She needed to paint. Painting helped her relax, and think clearly.

She chose a smaller canvas and some clean brushes and started painting. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do; she just let the brush lead her. She found herself painting the team. She could picture the scene on the first day she had met them. As she painted she concentrated on capturing that moment when they had all been laughing; Eric, with his mouth open and his arms crossed in front of his broad chest; Calleigh, blonde hair resting on her shoulders; Ryan, his hand running through his shaggy hair. Horatio standing next to Ryan, both hands on his hips, the corners of his eyes showing small laugh lines.

Almost five and a half hours later Emily finished looking over the slightest of details on each figure. She stepped back, looked over the painting, and gave a satisfied sigh. She heard her mother's voice calling her, and left the room.

All right hope you liked it! Review plzthnx


	6. The End of the Week

Chapter 6

Hola!

Okay I just have the usual announcements.

Thanks again to Spaceape and KatieC.

Thanks to readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: CSI Miami is not mine, but Emily Taylor and her family are mine.

Okey dokey lets wrap this baby up!

Her week long Trial was over that day, and Emily was growing more nervous by the minute. She scribbled something on her clipboard as she checked and rechecked the fibers she was viewing on the microscope. A million thoughts seemed to race through her head at once. Would she be accepted as a CSI? Would they reject her? She tapped her foot nervously.

"Emily?" Emily jumped nearly a mile at the sound of

Calleigh voice. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'm all right" Emily said softly.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know, Horatio wants to see you in his office."

The walk to Horatio's office seemed to last forever. She was nearly trembling with anticipation. Finally, she was there at his door, her hand shook a little as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Horatio said.

Emily opened the door. "Y...you wanted to…see me?"

Emily said nervously.

"Yes, are you ready?"

"Ready for...what?" Emily was confused

"To be sworn in." Horatio said calmly as he stood.

"Sworn in? Really?" Emily's voice was rising in pitch.

"Yes," Horatio nodded with a slight smile, "Really."

"AAAAAH!" Emily shrieked "Thank you!"

Horatio smiled, got up and opened the door. "After you." he said with a smile.

An hour later Emily stepped out of the courtroom. She was holding her brand new badge and some papers. She was a CSI. She really couldn't believe it. She carefully clipped the badge onto her belt.

Her Mom stepped out of the courtroom a moment later with the rest of her family.

"Oh, Emy, I am so proud of you!" Mrs. Taylor said as she embraced her eldest. She stepped back and let the rest of the family offer their congratulations.

Horatio smiled as he stepped out of the courtroom and walked up to Emily. He shook her hand.

"Congratulations. I know you'll make a wonderful addition to our team." he said.

"Thanks H, I'll do my best." Emily said positively beaming.

"Okay, sweetheart," Mr. Taylor said, "We'll see you later."

"Bye Dad!" she said as she gave her father a hug.

The rest of the day she worked in the lab, running the usual tests. Her routine was broken by Calleigh, Ryan, Eric and others she had met at the lab stopping to offer her their congratulations.

It was about time for the day to end when Daniel, a younger lab tech she had worked with a couple days ago, walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just comparing some fibers. You want to take a look? I think they look the same but it's always good to have someone else look just in case." Emily replied

"Sure." He said.

Emily stepped back to let him look into the lens when, suddenly, she was blinded by a cloth being tied around her eyes. She stiffened.

"Relax, Emily. It's just me." Eric voice came from behind her.

"What are you doing, Eric?" Emily said with a laugh.

"Kidnapping you," he said softly. Emily could hear the smile in his voice. "On Horatio's orders. Come with me."

Eric steered her out to his car and helped her into the passenger seat. They drove for about 20 minutes.

"This is our stop." Said Eric as he parked the car.

Emily stepped out. She could feel Miami's late afternoon sun shining down on her. A cool breeze blew her hair back. She could smell the ocean and hear the waves crashing.

"What? Where are we?" She said.

Eric led her a little ways forward. She could feel the terrain change and Eric told her to take her shoes off. She obeyed and when she stood back up she could feel the sand beneath her feet. Eric led her a little further forward.

"Okay." Said Eric as he slowly removed the blindfold.

Suddenly she heard a great shout of "Surprise!"

"Oh my gosh!" she shouted. Her eyes had adjusted to the light and she could see her family, the team, some friends and lab workers standing around a table under a shaded pavilion. A huge cake on the table said 'Congratulations Emily.' Her mother stepped forward and hugged her.

"I can't believe you did this, Mom!" Emily said.

"Well, it was last minute, but I wanted to congratulate you." Mrs. Taylor said with a fond smile.

"Lets eat!" Mr. Taylor said as he brought out plates of hot dogs and burgers.

As Emily sat talking and laughing with the team and her family, she knew that this was exactly where she wanted to be.

Okay that's it for this one. Next up in the Littlest CSI series: Sparks. When Emily sees something between Horatio and Calleigh, what will she do to bring them together? Enlist the help of Ryan and Eric and come up with something crazy of course! UP SOON!


End file.
